Once a Shadowhunter, Always a Shadowhunter
by Ani the Fangirl
Summary: After three years, Adriana Youngblood has become a professional at one thing: avoiding her past. But one day, someone from her past comes knocking, and it's pretty clear. She must become a Shadowhunter again. Told from Adriana's POV. Alec/OC. T because I'm paranoid. Straight Alec with plenty of comic relief from our sparkly friend Magnus the Magnificent.
1. Knock, Knock!

I lifted the basket of clothes into my arms, and began the trek down to the basement to wash said clothes. I lived on the third level of an apartment building in boring old Austin, Texas. One thing this apartment did not have was a washer and dryer. As I reached the first floor, James, my doorman, held the door to the basement open for me. He was middle aged, and had three children. The oldest was fifteen.

"Good morning Miss Adriana."

"Good morning James."

"Need a hand there?" After three years, I was still getting used to the southern manners. Brooklyn was very different. I left when I was sixteen, almost seventeen, to live with my now-dead cousin Charlotte. I hadn't been back in three years.

"No, thanks." I was strong enough to handle a basket of clothes, even if my petite frame said otherwise. Nine years of hunting and constant training had ensured that I was fast and strong.

"Alright miss." As I descended the stairs, my mind shuffled through today's to-do list. Number one was laundry. Check. Number two was lunch with Noah, who had been the first to befriend me when I arrived in Austin. I was the new girl in a Karate class full of old friends, but I caught on quickly and started teaching the little kids classes within two months. Soon enough, I earned my black belt and started teaching both kids and teens. My instructor tried for a year to get me to enter competitions, but I refused. I would be noticed all too quickly by my old family...

"Don't go there girl, you can't afford to," I told myself firmly. I opened the lid of the washer, and dumped my load in with some Tide detergent. It was mostly black, but there was some dark blues and greens. Past habits had caused me to prefer the darker color tones. That, and my green eyes looked better with those colors. At least, that's what Noah says. I close the load of the washer, and stow my bright lime green laundry bin in the corner next to the dryer.

On my phone, I set an alarm to go off in an hour. Then I turned and ran upstairs to get ready for lunch. It wasn't fancy, but my ripped black jeans and purple singlet weren't something you wear to lunch with your best friend who may or may not be into you. Inside my apartment, I selected a black lace button up and my favorite dark wash skinny jeans, both from . Now what shoes should I wear? Black flats or over-the-knee boots? My legs were pretty lean, but probably not skinny enough to look good in flats. So boots it was. My watch said it was 11:15, giving me an hour to shower and get dressed. Noah would be here at 12:15.

As the clock struck twelve, I was just finishing my makeup and hair. My almost-black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and was long enough to reach to the middle of my back. I put in diamond earrings and wore a simple jade pendant in the shape of a butterfly, it was a gift from a very old friend back in Brooklyn.

The buzzer for my apartment sounded, and I hurried to answer it while pulling on my boots. Noah was earlier than usual. Imagine my surprise when I open the door and see him standing there. No, it wasn't Noah. It was the very person I had been trying to avoid for three long years. A man whom I had once loved more than life itself. A man I had sworn I would marry one day. Alexander Gideon Lightwood stood in my doorway, wearing his signature black tank top and leather vest, revealing strong arms and black runes. His bow was strapped to his back, along with a quiver full of arrows.

"Adriana." His blue eyes were filled with longing. My heart ached, but I squashed it.

"What are you doing here, Alec?" He sighs.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to see you again?"

"I left so that I wouldn't have to. I'm not the same girl you knew in Brooklyn."

"Your accent's different. Other than that, you're the same." I roll my eyes. "We need to talk."

"Fine. Come on in." I look out into the hallway to check for anyone else. When I close the door, I turn around to see him sitting in one of the chairs around the tiny coffee table that serves as my desk. "You have ten minutes."

"Going somewhere?" He asks, his eyes raking over me. "You sure haven't lost any muscle. Haven't gotten any taller, either." I scowl.

"If you came all the way to Austin from Brooklyn just to insult my height, then you can go right back home." He knew I was sensitive about that.

"Adriana, we all miss you. Isabelle and Jace went to try to track you, and Max was wondering where his big sister went." Max. My baby brother. He would be eleven now. Alec and I were nine years old, and almost inseparable.

"If you want me to come back, it's going to take a lot more than that. I cut off all ties with the Clave. I'm virtually a mundane now. And I like it."

"You know you don't. You see demons, and you want to kill them. I know you. I trained with you for twelve years. You still carry your blades. Cassiel and Dumah, right?"

"You know nothing about me, Alec. Stop thinking you do. Now tell me why you're here, or get out."

"You need to come back to Brooklyn. Something big is happening, and we need you."

"We?"

"Yeah. Me, Isabelle, and Jace?" Isabelle. I hadn't seen her in three years. My best friend.

"What's happening?"

"Valentine Morgenstern is alive." No way. He couldn't be!

"I thought he died in the fire at Jocelyn's parents manor."

"That's what I thought too. But the remnants of the Circle are looking for her. Blackwell in particular. She took her daughter, Clarissa, with her to New York accompanied by Lucian Graymark." I stiffened as I heard the name. Samuel Blackwell was the man responsible for Michael Wayland's death. Later on, he had killed both of my parents for association with Downworlders. Specifically the Seelie court in Central Park.

"Are you sure? How old is Clarissa?"

"She would be seventeen."

"Does she know about us? About Downworlders?"

"I would assume not. Her mother cut off ties with the Clave and changed her last name to Fray."

"So why exactly do you want me there? I'm obviously safer where Blackwell and the other bastard can't find me."

"I need you with me. It's safer."

"I'm a black belt in Karate and I practice with my blades all the time." When I was a hunter, my weapons of choice were twin twelve inch seraph blades named Dumah and Cassiel. They now resided in my boots or on my bedside table. I also had a local warlock in my contacts for emergencies.

"You do realize that if Valentine is alive, he will track all of the Shadowhunters down, even if they have cut ties with the Clave?"

"Alright. So what if I do go with you? Am I supposed to disappear? Not tell anyone where I'm going?"

"Sell the apartment and come home. Tell them you're going to NYU."

"I've already been accepted at University of Texas. I'm majoring in history."

"Adriana, please. Come home. If I'm not enough to bring you home, then think about Izzy, you were practically sisters. Even closer than parabatai."

"Don't even think about using that against me. Jace almost died because you saved my life and didn't pay any attention to your own parabatai!"

"As I recall, I didn't even get a thank you."

"Jace was dying. I was a bit preoccupied with trying to save him. In case you forgot, he was shot twice with stolen arrows." Alec flinches slightly.

"This is NOT the time to be hashing out our problems."

"You brought Isabelle up." He sighs in frustration, and runs a hand through his black hair.

"You're right." I raise an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that."

"I'll think about it, alright? Give me a week. I'll send a fire message." He grins.

"I guess I can accept that." I glance at the clock, and my eyes widen. Noah will be here in five minutes.

"You need to go. I have a lunch date." His heart-wrenching smile fades.

"I didn't realize you'd moved on."

"We aren't together anymore. It's none of your business who I involve myself with. Now go." He stands up, and I follow him to the door. Suddenly he stops and turns around.

"It may not matter to you, but I never regretted loving you." With that said, he leans down, and presses his lips to mine in, wrapping his arm around my waist. Before it even begins, the moment is over and he walks out my door with his head held high and back straight. I'm still reeling from the kiss, leaning against the open door. I can still feel his lips on mine. Right as he disappears down the stairs, Noah steps out of the elevator, and smiles when his eyes meet mine. I force a smile and wave.

"Hey you." He walks towards me. I step forward to meet him, and take his offered elbow. "You ready?"

"Of course."

Later that afternoon, I had made my decision.

**This is the revamped (sort of) first chapter. I will also replace chapters two and three because of changes I have made. This fic is also on Wattpad.**


	2. Coming Home

As I promised, I sent a fire message to Alec. The note was a simple 'Yes. Nine pm at Austin Institute.' I could only hope that I was making the right decision. I wouldn't be staying, just visiting long enough to ensure that Valentine was still dead, and then coming back here.

I got to work packing up my blades and spare clothes and phoning Noah. I told him that I had to leave for Brooklyn. My 'parents' want me to come home for a few weeks. Robert and Maryse aren't my parents, but they came close enough. My real parents were killed fighting against Valentine. I was three years old. I remember my mother sending me through the portal to the New York Institute. That was the last time I ever saw them. What would they think of me? Would they be proud? Or ashamed that I had turned my back on my blood.

At nine pm, I was standing in the library of the Institute, waiting for Alec, who had gone to pick up some things from a warlock for Hodge. A few minutes later, he walked in, dressed in his black fighting gear. I was wearing my black tank top and black leather pants, paired with my black boots. My seraph blades were sheathed at my hips, and my hair was braided down my back. For the first time in three years, I was ready to fight again. I had removed the glamour, revealing black runes that covered my arms and chest. The angelic power rune was placed below my right collarbone. Other runes for speed, agility, strength, sight, and invisibility decorated my arms.

Alec's eyes bugged out of his head. I smirked.

"What? Did you think I wasn't going to stay in shape? I teach Karate, remember?"

"That's not- you just look so different...and...wow."

"The old outfit was too small."

"I bet...Ow!" I had smacked him upside the head. He was almost twenty, not seventeen. "What was that for?!"

"For being immature."

"Alright, alright. Miss Youngblood, Mr. Lightwood, are you prepared?" The Institute's senior tutor, James Ravensmark, had entered the room while I was admonishing Alec.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for allowing us to use your portal."

"You are welcome to use it any time Miss Youngblood. As a Shadowhunter, you will always be entitled to access to our resources." He walked to the doors of the portal, and opened it.

Alec and I gripped each other's hands, and concentrated on the New York Institute's library. We walked in together, and immediately stepped out into the library, where Hodge sat reading a book. He looked up immediately, and his jaw dropped slightly when he saw me and Alec holding hands. I pulled away quickly. "I didn't think you would be able to bring her back. I was wrong." Hugo flew over to his desk, and cawed loudly.

"Good evening Hodge. Hello Hugo."

"It's been too long Adriana. I hope you will stay." Alec glanced over.

"I will stay as long as I am needed."

"Oh. Well, I am sure the others want to see you." I smiled, and readjusted my duffel bag on my shoulder.

"Come on, I'll escort you to your room. Then we can go find Izzy and Jace."

"Sounds good."

The trip to my room was silent. Once there, I quickly unpacked my clothes, hanging them in the closet. My shoes were deposited at the end of my bed, and any jewelry I had was packed in a lacquered wooden box and placed on my dresser. The box was my mother's, a cherry wood affair with gold accents and a simple latch. The rune for wedded union was carved on it. My father had given it to Mother for their first wedding anniversary. They died three months later, and I inherited their estate in Idris along with the weight of being the last female of the Nightwine line. My mother was an only child, as was her mother before her. My father left me his signet ring, a gold band with an intricate 'Y' engraved on it. The band had been passed down from the first Youngblood male. Then there was my mother's engagement ring. It was a gold filigree ring with tiny diamonds set throughout the band, and a large marquise-cut diamond sat in the middle.

"We washed the sheets before I left." Alec still stood in the doorway. I turned around from my shampoo and toiletries, smiling gently.

"I know. I can smell the Lavender."

"Right...heightened senses. Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean anything inappropriate."

"I understand. It's been three years since I've seen any of you, three years since..." He walked into the room and grabbed both my hands in his, holding them to his chest.

"Adriana-"

"No. I don't want to discuss it. We both chose the best option available for us at the time."

"Don't close yourself off like this! Last time you did that, you left me, left all of us." He bent his head, resting his forehead on mine. "It was so hard, watching you leave and not being able to stop you. Jace threatened to break my phone, and Isabelle ranted for hours, trying to track you to bring you back."

"There's nothing left here for me."

"And Noah?"

"He was the first mundane I spoke to in high school."

"You went to public school?"

"I cut ties with Idris, and never established any contact with the Austin Institute beyond my name, and the fact that I was not active as a Shadowhunter any more."

"So you just picked a place and pretended it was home?"

"Idris is home. Austin is where Noah is, where my future is."

"Are you dating him?" Alec's voice was slightly strained.

"Who? Noah?"

"Yeah, him."

"I told him I wasn't ready yet." Why am I telling him this?

"Why weren't you ready?"

"You know perfectly well why."

"You're right. I do. I'm glad someone's been there for you." I pushed him back slightly. All of the sudden, I realized he HAD changed. His features were less boyish, his hair was longer, but his eyes were still the same impossible blue, now hiding a deep pain. A scream rang through the air, and my hands jumped to Cassiel's and Dumah's handles. Alec had an arrow notched and ready in less than a second. I looked to my bedroom door in just enough time to see a black blur latch itself onto me.

"You're back! I missed you so much! Don't you dare leave again!"

"Isabelle?" She pulled back.

"Who else? I can't believe Alec actually brought you back." The man in question glared at his sister. "It was about time you came back! He moped for six months straight."

"Izzy!"

"What?" My best friend obviously didn't know she'd interrupted a tense moment between me and her brother.

"Isabelle, where's Jace and Max?"

"They're around here somewhere. Jace is probably training."

"I'll go find him later. I need to unpack." Alec took the hint and dragged Isabelle off somewhere. Before he left, he stared at me for a moment, his expression unreadable.

"I'll see you later, then."

"I guess so."

"I'm glad you're here, Adriana."

"I'm leaving as soon as this is over." He nods sadly.

"I know." He turns and walks out the door. I shake my head, and return to unpacking everything. When I finish, I leave my room and head to the training room. When I arrive, I can hear someone inside. I peek around the corner, and find myself unable to look away.

**Ooh, what did she see? I know you want to know...so read on!**


	3. Comfort and Temptation

Alec was bare-chested, dressed only in a pair of black sweatpants, and he was doing pull-ups on the bar hanging from the low ceiling facing the wall. The toned muscles of his back glistened with tiny sparkling beads of sweat as he pulled himself up level with the bar and lowered himself to where his toes almost touched the floor. His iPod was tucked into the waistband and a pair of earbuds were nestled in his ears.

I leaned against the doorjamb. Sure, I had seen him like this before, but I had almost forgotten what he looked like under his black leather clothing. I guess that was good, seeing as I was able to move on. The last thing I needed right now was to come back to New York and see him.

He dropped down from the bar, landing without a sound, and stands up to see me standing there. He pulls his earbuds out quickly. I can faintly hear the lyrics to "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down. If he was listening to breakup songs after several years, well, I'm not going to finish that thought.

"I didn't see you standing there," he said quietly. He shifted his weight from right leg to left leg and then to right again.

"I was looking for Jace. I'd like to let him know I'm here." I focused my eyes on his and willed myself not to look at his abdomen. Or his chest. Or his arms. Or his sweatpants slung low across his hips. Low enough to reveal his adonis belt. Eyes! Now! I shake my head slightly.

"He left a few minutes ago. He took Max with him for a training exercise."

"Oh." Alec looked up and tilted his head slightly to the right.

"We're going hunting tomorrow night. Do you want to come?" A hunt?

"Yeah. Sure." I smiled. "It'll be nice to kill a few demons. The last time..."

"Was when Jace nearly died," finished Alec, turning his head to the side.

"No. Actually, I was called in by the Austin Institute about a year and a half ago to accompany a younger Shadowhunter on a hunt to take care of a lesser demon. It was kid stuff. The girl was eleven and needed a teacher who was younger and knew what they were doing. I taught her to use her seraph blades and her stele. She was the granddaughter of the guy who saw us off."

"Oh. So, you said you also taught Karate?"

"Yes...Why?"

"Just wondering if you still had the same skills, or if you'd gotten lazy." His eyebrows raised, and he flashed a challenging smile.

"Is that a challenge?" I missed moments like this. "If so, I accept."

"Allow me to escort you to your doom." I took the proffered hand, and allowed him to lead me to the training mat.

We dropped into fighting stances, and I launched into a sweeping roundhouse kick that Alec jumped over. He dodged all the punches and kicks that followed, but couldn't keep up, ending up on his back after taking a hard blow to his stomach. I stood over him and rested my hands on my hips. He coughed. I laughed.

"Looks like the mighty Alexander Lightwood just got his ass kicked." He scowled. I reached out a hand to help him up, and he accepted it. Suddenly, he pulled me forward, causing me to fall on top of him. He rolled so he was on top of me, bracing his arms against the floor and staring into my eyes. "Alec? What are you doing?" My head was telling me to run, but my heart was racing. Noah had never been able to get my heart like that. It had always been Alec's.

"It may have been three years since you left, but I never stopped loving you. I wanted so badly to go find you, no matter where you were, and bring you home. I even got a warlock to do a tracking spell, and then tried to scry you. I couldn't find you." I traced my finger over the deflection rune on the side of his neck, and slowly ran my fingers through his silky black hair. I brought my other hand up to touch where I knew was a rune for faith and another for clairvoyant sight on his left shoulder blade.

He rolled over onto his back and sat up, pulling me up to sit between his long toned legs. I let my hand fall to his upper left thigh, and it rested on a raised scar that I could feel through the fabric. The cut had been deep and almost caused Alec to die from blood loss. He had been on crutches for weeks because of muscle damage.

"It was hard for me, too. I had days where all I wanted was to come back to you. I couldn't. Not after what happened." He shook his head, holding my face between his strong hands. My mind was screaming at me to stop, to get away from him before I did something I would regret. And then he lifted me to sit in his lap, and softly kissed me. I froze, and then found myself starting to kiss back. We sat there for several minutes before I broke the kiss. "I shouldn't have done that." He smelled of leather, sweat, and smoke. It was intoxicating. 'No, get away from him!' I pulled away and stood up quickly.

"Adriana, wait!"

"I'm sorry. I have to leave. This was a bad idea." I walked quickly through the halls with Alec following.

"Stop!" He cried, gripping my arm. I whirled around, reflexively kneeing him in between his legs. His eyes widened, and he doubled over, groaning in pain. Alec falls to the floor, holding...well...you know.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry," I whisper, kneeling down beside him and lifting his head into my lap. "So sorry." His breath came in short gasps punctuated by moans. "Why did you follow me?" I could see tears beginning to form at the outer corners of his eyes.

"I love you too much to stand by and let you go without fighting for you." I winced. I was right. He hadn't ever gotten over me.

"Alec, I have a life back in Texas. You have to move on."

"I won't give up. Let me have a month to make you fall in love with me. After that, if you still want to leave, I will let you go." I smile.

"I guess I owe you that much. Do you need me to help you to your room?" I mentally smacked myself. His room? Really Adriana...wow.

He nods, and gets to his feet, breathing heavily. "I can truthfully say that was the first time I've ever been kicked right there. Nice reflexes, by the way."

"I taught self-defense, remember?" He leans heavily on me for a moment, and then straightens.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." So we walk towards our rooms in silence.

Once there, he smiles sadly. "Are you sure you want to go back?"

"No. But I know that if I don't, it won't end well for either of us."

I don't give him a chance to respond, quickly entering my room and shutting the door. I walked to my bed, stripped to my underwear, and wriggled underneath the soft blankets. I soon fell asleep.

_We stood in the alley, backs to each other, facing a group of rogue vampires._

"_Together?" I whispered, holding my long knives at the ready. Alec had his knives out as well, for he had left his bow and arrows at the institute. I worried because he was better with his arrows than his knives._

"_Always. On three." The bloodsuckers were getting closer. "One." _

"_Two."_

"_Now!" We launched ourselves at the vamps, slicing and stabbing. For every vamp we took down, it seemed like two more showed up to take their place. In a matter of seconds, we were surrounded and forced back, blocking their stabs and punches. They formed a circle around us. Their leader engaged Alec, pulling a knife out of nowhere. He stabbed it deeply into Alec's unprotected right side. I whirled around as Alec screamed in agony and fell to his knees when the knife was cruelly twisted and then yanked out. He coughed, trying to breathe through the pain, but he ended up spitting up large amounts of blood. I dropped to my knees beside him, brandishing my own blade at the nearest vamp. The knife must have hit something important._

"_No! Alec, stay with me," I cried, holding him in my arms. His attacker laughed, watching me cradle his body and crying. Then the vampires disappeared, leaving us alone._

"_Adriana...it hurts." he moaned, weakly trying to curl up around his midsection. Blood trickled from his mouth. I pressed a hand to the torn and bleeding stab wound, crying silent tears. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears of agony appearing at the corners. "Call...Jace..." he gasped. I nodded, pulling out my cell and dialing Jace. When he picked up, I told him the address, and to bring help. Alec cried out as a fresh wave of pain hit his weakening body. I held him tightly, running a hand through his hair. His blue eyes were shut, his face scrunched up._

"_Stay with me! Alec! Stay awake!" There was so much blood. It had already soaked his shirt and was forming a pool underneath his body. I had already applied an iratze, having to ignore his cries of pain when the stele burned his skin. As far as I could tell, it hadn't worked yet._

"_Hurts..." he gasped. His lips were tinged blue against his already pale skin._

"_Shhh, I know. Just hold on. Help is coming."_

"_Adriana...Adriana!" The moans soon turned into insistent commands. "Adriana, wake up! Adri!"_

"Alec!" I jolted awake, tears streaming down my face. Alec lifted me up and into his arms and gently combed his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead. I pressed my face into his chest, crying silently. He knew me well enough not to try to get me to talk until I was calmer and not screaming.

"I'm here. You're okay. I'm here." He repeated the mantra of soothing words until I calmed down. When I was finally able to see clearly, I noticed that he was only wearing a pair of boxers. He pulled back slightly, staring into my eyes. Midnight blue into red rimmed green. "You were screaming. Wanna tell me what that was about?"

"That group of rogue bloodsuckers we tracked down about four years ago." He frowns.

"Oh. Is that what you were dreaming about? Me getting hurt?" I nodded. He pulled back, and twisted his still shirtless body to the left. He took my hand in his, and pressed it against his unblemished side. "I'm fine. It didn't even leave a scar."

"I know. I'm sorry if I woke you." He shrugs.

"I wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway. It's only ten thirty."

"You can go back to sleep now. I'm fine." Alec pulls me into his lap and leans back against my pillows. "I don't think-"

"Just in case it happens again, I'll be right here. Now go to sleep." I move off of him, and curl against his side, left leg over his, left arm resting across his muscular chest. My right arm held onto his left shoulder. "Is that better?" He rested his left hand on the small of my back and his right lay beside him.

"Yes," I reply cheekily. He laughs and I'm reminded again of why I fell in love with him the first time. He's kind, sensitive, strong, selfless, and incredibly handsome. The Lightwoods are an old and powerful family among the Shadowhunters. Alec inherited the sleek eyebrows and strong bone structure of his father, as well as his eyes, dark blue framed by long lashes. He had his mother's elegant nose and mouth. His hair was his mother's. Black, silky, thick locks that curled slightly below his ears. He was what I thought a prince would look like. He smirked, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Thank you," I whispered. His response was simply to nuzzle the top of my head.

We fell asleep comfortably in each other's arms.

And there we go! Chapter 4 is already up and chapter five is coming soon!


	4. Resisting and Falling At the Same Time

I woke up the next morning with a beam of sunlight shining in my eyes. I blinked and turned my head into my pillow to block the light. My pillow rumbled slightly. I opened my eyes to find myself stretched out on top of Alec, who was still asleep and still purring. Can people purr? Oh well. I shrugged and curled into his warm body. A warm body that I soon discovered was naked except for a pair of boxers. My leg wrapped around his. He pulled me closer to him. I'm not sure why I let him.

Hmm...should I prank him? Nah. I stayed where I was. Partly because I wanted to, and partly because Alec's arm was tightly wrapped around my waist. The man I was platonically sleeping with is gorgeous when asleep. His face was totally relaxed except for a faint smile that rested on his lips. I gently reached up and combed his hair to the side, just the way Alec did every morning. I traced my thumb over his full lips and strong jaw, then I slid my hand lower to his muscular chest and shoulder and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and was lulled to sleep by the deep even breaths of the man I still loved, though I would never admit that to anyone.

I woke up later to someone banging on my door. I was still laying on Alec, who hadn't woken yet. His arm was wound tightly around my waist, with his hand on my hip. My hand had drifted to rest on his forearm, over the parabatai rune.

**Extra long chapter included as an apology for neglecting you guys :) Apparently hates links, so the song for this chapter is "Fire and Ice" by Olivia Bray. Her necklace can be found on Photobucket. Look for "jade butterfly necklace". It's green Jade with a silver chain.**

"Adriana!" I groaned. Alec blinked lazily. "Adriana!" I tried to sit up, but was pulled back down by the lazy shadowhunter next to me.

"Alec, I have to get the door."

"They'll go away," he grunted, rolling onto his side and trapping me between his arms and chest. I gave him a look. "Fine." I sat up and slid out of bed followed by Alec. I turned to face him, crossing my arms over my chest. He pressed a finger to my lips, stopping me from saying anything.

"I will not lie and say I'm okay with you leaving. I will admit that if I thought for a second it would have kept you here, I would have asked you to marry me. Unfortunately, I know I'm not enough to keep you here. You can leave anytime you wish."

"Alec, I don't want to hurt you."

"You did that when you left." He turns on his heel, and walks quietly out of my room. He shoves past Jace, who had reached out an arm to stop him. "Don't Jace."

"What the hell's wrong with him? What did you do?" I blinked.

"He brought me back here to Brooklyn, and we sparred, and I kneed him, then I had a nightmare, and he slept with me."

"Okay...?" He stared at me blankly. I sighed.

"I kneed him because he ran after me and grabbed me. It's a reflex. We slept together because I had a nightmare about the rogue vamps we tracked down five years ago."

"Slept together..."

"Not that. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Okay, so is that why he's looking like he's going to punch someone's lights out?"

"I told him that I was leaving as soon as this whole thing's over." He winced.

"That explains it. I forgot to greet you last night, so here I am." Jace hugs me tightly, and I hug him back. "You might want to stay clear of him for the rest of the day."

"I can't. He asked me to go hunting tonight. Said something about a demon."

"Yeah. There's a club near here for teens and young adults. Alec says there's significant demonic activity there. Then again, he never stops hunting for more than a few hours."

"Why? He's not Superman."

"Who?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Superman. It's a character from the mundane world who has super strength, heat vision, x-ray vision, and super hearing."

"Technically, we all are sorta superhuman. Angel blood, remember?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. There's nothing I can do but go with him though. He won't listen to me. Be ready to leave at nine tonight." I nod, and retreat back to my room. In all the confusion, I had forgotten that I was only wearing a sports bra and boy shorts. So, shaking my head, I pull on my black hunting clothes, minus the leather jacket, and slipped on a pair of socks. Maryse never cared if I walked around without shoes. Isabelle refused to do it, but Alec and I loved chasing each other through the halls.

When I was dressed, I strapped on my knife sheaths. Two per leg, one on the inside, one outside. Four strapped to my back; two behind my neck, and two upside down at the small of my back, the hilts almost parallel to my hips. Four more on my waist in addition to the Seraph blade sheaths. The blades alone numbered twelve in all. Alec carries at least fifteen, but he's one of the best Shadowhunters I know. My hair had been pulled out of it's braid, so I quickly re-braided it over my shoulder.

Another series of knocks sounded at my door. 'I'm popular today.' I thought to myself as I went to open the door.

I pulled it open, and was promptly swept up into a suffocatingly tight embrace. After a second, I realized who had attack-hugged me and quickly returned it.

"I didn't believe it when he said you were back, so I came as quickly as I could." He pulled back. Magnus Bane, one of the most powerful warlocks I'd ever met and my oldest friend stood in front of me. His hair gelled into it's usual glittery rainbow spikes. "Hey, you're wearing the necklace!"

"Of course I am, I hardly take it off. How'd you know I was here?"

"I've been keeping an eye on you."

"Were you scrying me?" He looks sheepish. I frown. "How much did you see?"

"If you're asking if I told Alexander or Isabelle anything, then no, I didn't. They did try to get me to tell them where you were."

"Thanks Magnus."

"So what brings you here? Couldn't stay away from your gorgeous boyfriend?" Mag had told me years ago that he was gay. I had never told anyone. So I glared at him playfully.

"No, silly, I came back to make sure you were surviving without me. I see you're as sparkly as ever." His eyes sparkled with that same glint from three years ago. "Found anyone yet?" He snorted.

"Nope. Too many girls are trying to get me in their pants. Between avoiding them and all the duties I've had since becoming the High Warlock, I haven't had time. Right now, it's just me and Chairman Meow."

"Why didn't you bring him?"

"He ran off somewhere. He's probably skulking."

"Poor Chairman. Have you been feeding him?" Magnus looked insulted, placing a hand over his heart.

"Hmph. You really think I would mistreat my favorite birthday gift?" I had found Chairman on the street, being sold by an older woman. I bought him on impulse, and then ended up giving him to Magnus on his some number birthday. No one knew how old he was, seeing as he NEVER told anyone. Probably some issue with vanity. Although, he enjoyed constantly talking about his beautiful immortal self.

"I never know!" He slung an arm around my shoulders, leaving my room just as Alec opened his door. He had gotten dressed in skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, and was barefoot. He looked from me to Magnus, and back to me. I said nothing, unable to tear my eyes away.

"Ooh...I can almost cut the sexual tension here! I'm gonna go see if Blondie's somewhere around and annoy him. Ta-ta for now." With that, he nearly sprinted down the hall. Was it really that bad?

"Where is he going?" Alec asked.

"Probably off to annoy Jace."

"Ah, my favorite activity. I'm sure you wouldn't mind me leaving to join him." The thinly disguised barb struck something inside me.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." He frowned.

"Let me guess. You regret everything that happened last night and this morning and don't ever want me near you."

"Alec..."

"No more, please. I can't take much more."

"Jace said you're pushing yourself too far. Constantly hunting. Hardly sleeping at all."

"And you want to know why?"

"He's worried about you."

"Don't start."

"Start what? Start trying to keep you from killing yourself? From passing out from sleep deprivation and malnutrition?" I reached out a hand, trying to place it on his shoulder. He knocks my hand away angrily.

"Don't start acting like you care! I know you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have left."

"You don't know why I left, so don't start throwing accusations around."

"You left because you cared more about Jace than me," Alec shouted.

"That's not true," I cried.

"Then why? What other excuse are you going to give? I couldn't concentrate? I 'loved' you too much?"

"Alec, I can't..." He moved in front of me, narrowing his eyes.

"Can't what?"

"Jace-"

"I knew it! It's always going to be him that gets the girl! Why wouldn't it be? He's stronger, faster, better looking, more talented, and I'm just little old Alec!"

"Alec, that's not-" I was cut off when he pushed me up against the wall, holding me by the shoulders. He eyes were hard with anger, but the faintest glint of tears could be seen in the corner of his eye. He loosened his grip when I winced.

"Don't say it. Don't say it isn't true." He clenched his jaw.

"Then I won't."

"If you loved me, then why did you leave?"

"I left because I was a distraction! I wanted to stay, but I couldn't let you get hurt again trying to save me. " He stared at me, understanding dawning in his eyes. He pulled me against him and kissed me deeply. I found myself melting into him, breathing in his sweet scent and kissing back. I laced the fingers of my left hand into his hair and the other hand went to his side, fingering the hem of his shirt and trailing my fingers along his hip. He moved his right hand around to the back of my head, pulling me harder against him. His other hand held me tightly against his body.

Neither of us saw Magnus walk up until he grabbed Alec by his neck and pushed him into the opposite wall.

"What are you doing," I cried.

"Don't touch her," he snarled, squeezing the younger man's neck harder.

Alec gasped for breath, trying in vain to pull Magnus' hands away from his neck. "Magnus," he wheezed "please". I grabbed the warlock's shoulder.

"Stop! You'll kill him! He wasn't-" Alec's lips were tinged blue and his eyes were wide.

"I saw what he was doing. He kissed you."

"Magnus, let him go!" He delivered a hard punch to Alec's stomach, then released him as he hunched over in pain. Alec collapsed to the floor, coughing and holding his throat and stomach while tears streamed from his eyes. I knelt beside him, rubbing his back gently. My other hand held him up off the ground. "Breathe slowly." Looking up at Magnus, I suddenly felt the urge to hit something. Is this how Jace feels every day? "What is wrong with you?"

"I thought you left to get away from him? As soon as you get back here, I find him kissing you. What the hell?"

"It's none of your business what I do. I get that you want to protect me, but-"

"It's not just that!" I raised my eyebrows and narrowed my eyes, giving him my signature 'tell me right now or I'll kill you' look. "Your father asked me to look out for you before he died. To protect you." My father?

"You knew my father?"

"Lots of people knew your parents."

"How much have you not told me?" His gaze softened.

"It wasn't my place to tell you. You were to be given a letter on your sixteenth birthday. I tried to find you."

"What about?"

"Why your parents died. Who you are. Things you need to know."

I looked back down at Alec. His breathing had evened out, and he was getting to his feet. I turned to Magnus, who still stood there watching me.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, warlock." I placed a hand on Alec's shoulder. "Let's go."

Later that evening, the entire gang, consisting of Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and I left the Institute and headed to Pandemonium. From the outside, it looked like a normal club, with the exception of the hundreds of teenagers who were going in. Once inside, it became a chaotic combination of smoke, flashing lights, loud music, and sweaty bodies grinding against each other. Our target, a boy in a red leather jacket, was standing in a far corner, fingering his knife. Isabelle, dressed in a long white dress and black corset, moved towards him. We had agreed that she would be bait. Her job was to lure him into the storage room.

I was dressed in black leggings and a glittery top that was extremely low cut and super tight. My necklace and diamond earrings were my only jewelry. I had a knife stuck in the back of my pants and my seraph blades hidden underneath my shirt. I wore a pair of Isabelle's stiletto heels, and so I held onto Alec, playing the part of a clingy girlfriend. He wasn't the only one who was enjoying himself. Jace had got himself a girl to dance with. They were on the far edge of the dance floor, chatting over a drink. Alec and I were on the other side of the room watching Isabelle as she wove through the crowd. His hands rested on my hips while I leaned back into his toned chest. I could feel his even breath through the navy shirt and leather jacket he wore. He bent his head and kissed my neck. "Play along," he murmured.

I turned around and let him push me against the wall. He smiled, and gripped my hips again, pulling me tight against him. I lay a hand on his chest and softly bit his earlobe. I knew from past experience that it made him go crazy. He responded quickly, allowing me access to his warm mouth. This time, it was I who kissed him, running my tongue over his lower lip. He smiled, pulling me even closer to him. Alec pushed his knee in between my legs. He pulled my head back and sucked gently on my neck, searching the room with his eyes. My heart was racing, as was his. I felt his breath hitch and he groaned when I arched my body into him. He kissed my collarbone, and I moaned, pulling his hair when he nipped at my neck. "Make sure you're only playing," I murmured, gently biting his ear again.

"Come on. She's got him," said Alec. We crossed the dance floor and entered the storage room behind Jace. Isabelle had already lashed the demon to the pillar.

"He's all yours, boys." Jace walked forward, narrowing his eyes.

"So, are there any more with you?"

"Any other what?"

"Come on now." Jace held up his arms, covered in runes. "You know what I am."

"Shadowhunter."

Jace grinned. "Gotcha." He began to pace in front of the demon, hands in his pockets. "You still haven't told me if there are any others of your kind here." The boy rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"He means other demons." Alec and I joined Isabelle in the middle of the room. "You do know what a demon is, don't you?"

"Demons. Religiously defined as denizens of hell, the servants of Satan, but understood here as malevolent spirits from outside our home dimension. At least, that's the Clave's definition."

"Good job," said Isabelle. I smiled and curtsied. Alec stifled a laugh. Jace rolled his eyes.

"So, do you know of any others? Any scumbags like yourself? Any...demons?"

"Jace," I gave him a look that said 'stop talking'.

"Adriana here thinks I talk too much." He leaned in until his face was inches from the demon's. "Do you think I talk too much?" The boy's jaw worked furiously as he pondered the question.

"I could give you information. I know where Valentine is." I glanced at Alec, who gave me a knowing look. Jace looked over at me, and I shrugged.

"Valentine's in the ground. Everyone knows that. It's just toying with us." I didn't believe for a second that it was telling the truth. I would be the first to know, considering the parentage of a certain young lady that lives in Brooklyn. Jace doesn't know though. No one but Alec and I do at the moment.

Isabelle tossed her hair. "Kill it, Jace. It's not going to tell us anything."

Jace raised his arm, holding the Seraph blade in his left hand. The light glinted off of the Adamas.

"Valentine is back," said the boy, pulling at his bonds. "All the Infernal Worlds know it-I know it-I can tell you where he is!"

"By the Angel," Jace said angrily, "every time we capture one of you bastards, you claim you know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is too. He's in hell." Jace turned the knife in his hand. "And you, you can join him there."

"Stop!" Jace whipped around. Alec, Isabelle, and I did the same. There was a girl standing in the room. Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter. "You can't do this." She had the same dark red hair, dark eyebrows, hazel eyes, and light skin as her mother. But she had her sire's facial structure. Jocelyn's daughter was quite beautiful.

"What's this?" Alec demanded, looking from the girl to me. I shrugged.

Jace was the first to recover. "It's a girl. Surely you've seen girls before. After all, Ria's a girl." Alec made a face. I growled at the old nickname. Jace walked closer to her. "A mundie girl. And she can see us."

"No shit sherlock."

"Of course I can see you. I'm not blind, you know," said the girl.

Jace bent to retrieve his fallen knife. "Oh, but you are. You just don't know it yet." He straightened. I recognized his posture.

"Hey, look. You'd better get out of here, if you know what's good for you," I interjected.

"I'm not going anywhere. If I do, you'll kill him." My eye twitched.

"That's true," said Jace, twirling his knife. "What do you care if I kill him or not?"

"Be-because," she spluttered, "you can't just go around killing people."

"You're right. I can't go around killing PEOPLE." He pointed back at the demon, who was standing there with his mouth slightly open. "That's not a person, little girl. It may look like a person, talk like a person, maybe even bleed like a person. But it's a monster."

"Jace." I whispered. If we got arrested and put in the loony bin, I would kill him. "That's enough." He ignored me.

"You're crazy," she said, backing away towards the door. "I've called the police, you know. They'll be here any second."

"She's lying," said Alec. I could hear the tiniest bit of doubt in his voice. "Jace, do you-"

The demon tore free of his bindings and threw himself on Jace, pulling them both to the ground. I ran forward with Alec as the boy sat on my friend's chest. He slashed at Jace, who brought an arm up to protect himself, causing his arm to be slashed deeply by the boy's claws. He lunged again, but was struck across his back by Isabelle's whip.

Jace rolled over, blade in hand, and sank Michael into the demon's chest. The boy rolled off of him, twisting and gurgling. I turned around to check on the mundane, who was laying on her back. She must have tripped on the cables.

"So be it. The Forsaken will take you all." The boy hissed. I paid no attention. I extended a hand to the red-haired girl.

"Need a hand?" She smiled.

"Thanks, I guess." She grasped my arm, and allowed me to pull her up. She brushed herself off, still looking slightly spooked.

Isabelle's whip came out of nowhere, wrapping around the girl's wrist. She gasped in pain.

"Isabelle..." I warned. She ignored me.

"Stupid little mundie. You could have gotten Jace killed."

"He's crazy," she said, trying to pull her arm away. "You're all crazy. What do you think you are, vigilante killers? The police-"

"The police don't care unless you can produce a body." I turned to see Jace cradling his arm. Alec followed, scowling. I touched his shoulder, but he shrugged away. "They return to their home dimensions when they die, in case you were wondering."

"Jace," said Alec, "be careful."

"She can see us, Alec. She already knows too much."

"We have to let her go," I said, looking at Isabelle, who glared at me, but released the girl. "Could we bring her back with us?"

"Hodge would love to talk with her," suggested Alec. I really hate it when he agrees with me.

"She's a mundie. We are NOT bringing a mundie back to the Institute," said Izzy.

This girl was a mundie...who could see shadowhunters. I turned to Alec and leaned in towards his ear. "It's definitely her." His brow furrowed.

"Or is she?" Jace asked softly. Never mind then... "Have you had dealings with demons, little girl? Ever walked with warlocks? Talked with the Night Children?"

"My name is not little girl. And no, I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't believe in- in demons, or whatever you-"

"Clary?" Clary spun around. Two people stood at the entrance. One was a teen, and the other was the bouncer.

I turned to the others. "It's time to go. Come on." The four of us slipped out between the wall and the burly bouncer. I squeezed Clary's hand as I passed her.

Back at the Institute, Jace made a beeline for the library, while Isabelle stalked off to her room. Alec and I were left in the hallway.

"Well, that was interesting."

"What part?"

"The entire thing."

"Are you referring to me and you? Or Clarissa?"

"Clarissa. It's her."

"Adriana, do you honestly think she might be Clarissa?"

"She looks like Jocelyn. Her friend called her Clary. I would assume it's short for her full name."

"I don't like this."

"No shit sherlock." Alec looked at me questioningly. I sighed. "No duh. I don't like it either."

"Five dollars says Jace will convince Hodge to bring Clary here."

"Done."

"He won't. Hodge knows the rules."

"I doubt he can resist Jace's charm."

"Not many can. It seems you're not one of them." I glared at him.

"Not the time."

"When is the time?"

"We went over this already. Jace was not the reason I left."

"I'm just wondering why you brought him up."

"He's your parabatai. Your focus should be on watching his back, fighting as a team."

"And?"

"I was preventing that. End of discussion."

"You females are so hard to understand!"

"Not really. We like chocolate, cute guys, strawberries, romantic chick-flicks, foot massages, kicking ass while looking hot...need I continue?" He rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation.

"I meant the facade you put up of a woman who doesn't need anything or anyone." Ah, so that's what this is about? I turn to him, putting my index finger under his chin, and walking backwards.

"It's called mental resilience, Sherlock."

"You don't have to keep this up."

"Keep what up?"

"Uggggh!" He shouted. I laughed out loud, and began the walk to my bedroom.

In the privacy of my room, I stripped to my underwear again and loosened my hair, letting it fall down my back. Before I fell asleep, I dug through my drawers, pulling out a photo of my parents and me when I was born. My father, Marcus Jonathan Youngblood was black haired, green eyed, tall, strong, and held me in his arms as if I was the most important thing in the world at that moment. My mother, Veronica Aline Nightwine, was petite with blue eyes and brown hair. She stood behind Daddy, her arms around his neck and chin on his shoulder. "I miss you guys." I carried the photo back to bed, propping it up against the lamp, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Yes, lots of teasers in there. More will come soon :) Please review, follow, favorite, share, etc.**

**Ani**


	5. Let's Be 'Us' Again

**Theme song is: Let's Be Us Again by Lonestar. You MUST listen to it for maximum effect.**

**Chapter 5**

I woke up late the next morning, electing to stay in bed. Until Alec knocked on my door.

"You up?" I groaned into my pillow.

"-me sleep!"

"Huh?" I threw my knife at the door, and heard Alec yelp. "What the..." He kicked the door down with a loud crash. Bursting in, he stalked towards me. "Why'd you throw a knife at the door?"

"Why'd you kick down my door?"

"Answer me."

"No. You first." He stuck his tongue out at me. "Oh really mature. Get out."

"Uggh! Women." For good measure, I threw a nearby shoe at him, narrowly missing his head. He squealed and dashed out the door. I flopped back against my pillows, closing my eyes and dozing off.

"What's up with him?" It was Magnus.

"Lemme sleep."

"It's eleven."

"Too early."

"Get out of bed."

"No."

"I'll use magic..."

"I've got a knife."

"Cold water in three, two..."

"Uggh. I'm up."

"Finally."

"Shut up."

"Nope." I chucked my pillow at him as he ran out the door.

"Ass," I called after him.

"I heard that!" I flopped back against my pillows. I wonder if I could get Isabelle to bring food-

"Adriana!"

"What?"

"Get up!"

"I am up."

"No, you're lying in bed wondering if Isabelle or I would bring you food." Seriously?"

"Stop reading my mind!"

"I'm not. Now get down here."

"Fine." I got out of bed, threw my old ripped up jeans and a blue t-shirt on, and jogged downstairs. When I arrived in the kitchen, Isabelle and Alec were eating out of a bag from Freddy's Steakburgers. "Ooh, you guys got my favorite! Double steakburger with cheese, bacon, and onions. Did you get fries?" Alec nodded towards another bag, which I found to be full of steaming, greasy, delicious fries and packets of ketchup. Isabelle can't cook, so we always eat takeout from somewhere.

"When did you guys get a Freddy's?"

"About a year ago. Is there one in Austin?"

"Yeah. Noah and I used to go there every Friday afternoon. They have the best sundaes."

"Oh. I see," said Alec. "Noah took you. What _else_ did you do with this guy?" Isabelle looked over at her brother, who shoved the rest of his fries in his mouth and left the room. "I'm going to go shoot something." Then she glared at me.

"Why'd you have to bring Noah up? He was actually smiling for once."

"I-

"Adriana! Get down here," Alec shouted from the Institute's front doors. Isabelle and I took off towards him. When we arrived, Jace was kneeling on the ground by Clary.

"What's she doing here?"

"This is the part where you start taking off your clothes to bind my wounds," said Clary. She was weak. Alec and I knelt beside her.

"If you wanted me to take my clothes off, you should have asked," said Jace as he held her against his chest, allowing us to examine her. Alec gripped her arm, pulling her ripped sleeve away to reveal a nasty bite on her forearm. He frowned.

"Demon bite." I nodded, taking out my stele and drawing an iratze. She passed out halfway through. It worked almost immediately, but she was still unconscious. Jace lifted her up bridal style, and walked to the infirmary with her friend, whom I had just realized was here.

It was just me and Alec now. He turned to leave, but I grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast. I think there's something you need to tell me."

"You don't want to hear what I have to say."

"Alec-"

"Since you arrived here, you've kissed me, kneed, me, ran away from me, slept with me, almost made me lose control in a crowded club, helped us kill a demon, and thrown a shoe at me. Then, you bring up Noah. Who is this guy?"

"He's my closest friend."

"I thought that was Magnus."

"Noah's normal. I was normal. And you know what? I liked being normal."

"You are a shadowhunter. You will always be one of the Nephilim."

"Not anymore." I turned and walked down the hall, away from Alec. "I'm going to find Isabelle."

Later that afternoon, Alec, Jace, and I found ourselves in the weapons room. I sat in a corner polishing and sharpening my knives, while Alec was sharpening his arrows. Jace was cleaning Michael, his seraph blade. Honestly, it was as clean as it could be, but he was OCD. I finished with my fourth knife, and stuck it back in it's sheath. As I picked up the fifth, Clary walked in, heading towards Jace.

"Hey Clary," I said. She turned and smiled.

"Hi...I'm not sure I got your name."

"Adriana Youngblood." She nodded.

"You're the one who healed me. Thank you."

"It's no problem. I was wondering, is Clary short for Clarissa?" Alec shot me his 'no!' look.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason." She turned to the table where the boys were sitting.

"Where's Hodge?" asked Jace.

"Writing to the Silent Brothers." Alec shuddered. Clary approached the table. "What are you doing?"

"Polishing these." He held up his pristine blade, gesturing to the others on the table. "They're made by the Iron Sisters, our weapon makers. They're seraph blades. This is Michael."

"Those don't look like knives. How did you make them? Magic?" Alec choked, looking horrified. I giggled, causing him to frown at me.

"The funny thing about mundies," said Jace, "is how obsessed with magic they are for a bunch of people who don't even know what the word means."

"I know what it means!" Clary snapped.

"No, you don't, you just think you do. Magic is a dark and elemental force, not just a lot of sparkly wands and crystal balls and talking goldfish."

"I never said it was a lot of talking goldfish, you-"

"Just because you call an electric eel a rubber duck doesn't make it a rubber duck, does it? And God help the poor bastard who decides they want to take a bath with the duckie."

"You're driveling," Clary observed.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are," Alec and I countered. I glanced at Jace.

"Clarissa, we don't do magic here. That's reserved for warlocks-" I began.

"And that's all you need to know," interrupted Alec. He really doesn't like her. I wonder why. She studied him for a moment, then turned back to Jace.

"Hodge said I can go home." Jace nearly dropped Cassiel. I glared at him.

"Drop either of my blades and I'll shove them through your hand." He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, he said _what_?"

"To look through my mother's things. If you go with me." Jace pondered it. "If you really want to prove that my mom was a Shadowhunter, we should look through my mom's things. What's left of them."

"Down the rabbit hole." Jace grinned crookedly. "Good idea. If we go now, we should have three to four hours of daylight left."

"Want some company?" Alec asked.

"No, that's all right. Clary and I can handle this. Besides, the sexual tension between you and Adriana is suffocating me." He turned and left, with Clarissa jogging after him.

"Okay then. I'm going to take my things and go to my bedroom." No way was I staying here.

"You know, Jace is right. We need to talk." He stood up, leaning against the tables. His black t-shirt outlined his abs and pecs perfectly. "I don't have any right to the jealous boyfriend role. I apologize for my behavior this morning," he said calmly.

"I shouldn't have brought Noah up."

"It's all right. I need to get used to the fact that you moved on."

"I haven't said yes, remember?"

"Yeah, I do. Listen, I will probably never get over you, and I'm okay with that, but I want the opportunity to get you back."

"What are you saying?" He took a deep breath.

"I love you. You love me. The main issue here is that you won't admit that you're still in love with me, and you're prepared to start a new life with a guy you don't love. I want you to stay here for two weeks. Let me attempt to win you back. I'll court you like a normal man would. Take you out to dinner, to the movies, on picnics, et cetera. Let's be 'us' again."

"I don't know."

"You don't have anything to lose by saying yes. Either you stay here and we pick up where we left off, or we go our separate ways. I won't pursue you or contact you."

"How about I give you a month?" He grinned.

"I guess I can live with that." I smiled back. I moved to stand in front of him, and allowed him to take my hand in his. "And for the record, I will do everything in my power to make you fall deeply in love with me."

"I look forward to it."

**Yay! I've been wanting to spring this on y'all since the beginning of the story. I realize I haven't given you a cast list, so here goes.**

**Adriana is (in my mind) Meghan Ory from Once Upon a Time.**

**Alec is obviously Kevin Zegers.**

**Noah is played by Chase Crawford.**

**Veronica is played by Lauren Graham.**

**Marcus Youngblood is played by the gorgeous Eduardo Verastegui *sigh***

**Casting for other characters will come as characters appear :)**


	6. Truth

**Listen to All of the Stars covered by Logan Dolenshek for perfection at the end.**

Okay. Let's go through what I know.

My name is Adriana Youngblood.

My mother was Veronica Aline Nightwine.

My father was Marcus Jonathan Youngblood.

A large part of me is still in love with Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

My best friends are his sister, Isabelle Lightwood, and his parabatai, Jace Wayland.

I am a Shadowhunter.

Demons, angels, vampires, werewolves, fae, and all sorts of "mythical" creatures are real.

I kill demons using daggers made by our world's version of nuns.

I don't know my middle name. I don't know anything about my parents because they died when I was four months old. No one will tell me anything. Magnus has a letter written by my parents that he should have given me when I was sixteen. This letter will most likely answer every question I have about who I am. What I am. Why I could never go to Magnus' parties or Takis without a pixie or a group of low-court fae staring at me the entire time. Why Maryse always finds a reason to keep me from going to Central Park. The letter is why I am currently unlocking Magnus' front door and walking into his lavish apartment.

The only one home was Chairman, who jumped into my arms and wouldn't let me put him down. I found a note on his coffee table addressed to me.

_Ria,_

_Don't hate me. Go into the bedroom. In the top drawer of the bedside table is the letter that will probably answer all your questions about who you are. But first, I want you to know that I already know everything that's in that letter. Your father loved your mother more than life itself. You were their life. I won't be home for a day or two, but when I get back, come to the party here on Saturday night. There will be some important people here that you will probably want to talk to._

_Read the letter._

_Magnus XOXO_

_P.S. There's some dramatic music on the CD in my stereo. If you want to be really epic, read the letter while listening to it._

So Magnus freaking Bane couldn't even be bothered to give the letter to me himself?

I retrieved the letter. It was in an envelope with a red wax seal. I could barely make out the raven in flight from the Youngblood crest.

I pulled one of my knives from my converse boot and carefully cut along the fold of the envelope. My hands shook the slightest bit as I gently pulled the smooth parchment from the envelope. The paper was yellowed with age but was still slightly crisp. At the top, drawn in ink, was an intricate circle of vines. Another circle made of geometric figures lay directly inside of it. Next came a circle of tiny moons, for the Nightwine crest. The last element was a lone raven perched on a branch. It was strange but beautiful. It felt familiar, as if it was something I had seen many years ago. The handwriting underneath it was an elegant script, but distinctly male. Some part of me knew it was my father's. I unfolded the letter three times until it was laying flat on the table, and I started to read.

_My daughter,_

_You are still a babe as I write this. A mere 16 months old, you stare at me with your bright green eyes, so full of curiosity and love. My wife and your mother, Veronica, is asleep in our bed. She has the most beautiful silky brown hair and blue eyes that shine as clear as glass. Her skin has a pearlescent quality I have never seen except in her race. She is petite at five feet one inch tall and barely one-hundred pounds. I have learned over time not to tease her, as I am at least six feet tall._ _The way she sleeps, curled around one pillow with her hair lying across the other, reveals her delicate ears. She normally covers them with her hair, but at home, I will not allow it. I am a Shadowhunter - Angel blood is in my veins. Hers, however, flow with Fae blood. The blood of high-court fae. Your blood is unique, a mixture of Demon and Angel. It makes you even more beautiful. You with your peridot eyes and skin softly glowing and your hair a deep dark chocolate._

_The Clave has never been completely at peace with Downworlders, as we call the warlocks, vampires, werewolves, fae, and other sorts. Most of them follow their old codes of honor and do not venture out from their packs or nests. They have never been a major threat to us, especially the fae. The fair folk are unique: their blood is a mixture of demon and angel. They are cunning, beautiful, honest, and sometimes vicious. Your mother is all of these things. Her vicious tendencies only appear when provoked. You will most likely inherit these characteristics. I do hope you cannot lie. Your mother can't. It's the one thing I appreciate about her fae blood. She can, however, debate with the most intelligent of the Silent Brothers and bargain with the most conniving merchants._

_The Nightwine line is an old matriarchal line known to have strong connections to Fae nobility. Your blood is both a blessing and a curse. Keep your lineage a secret. Tell only your mate. When a faerie falls in love, they do not easily change their minds. Your mother agreed to marry me when she was nineteen. We took a year to plan and decide where we would reside: Youngblood Manor or Nightwine Hall. Both now belong to you as the heir to both lines. I am an only child. So is your mother. If you ever happen to visit the Seelie court, I have no doubt that your third cousin, Sir Meliorn, will recognize you. In the instance that you need assistance, do not hesitate to call upon the court, for they will answer you._

_The Youngbloods are even older than the Nightwine line. I hope you will grow up knowing the comfort of our very own manor. You have your crib in our bedroom, but we have prepared a nursery for you in the adjoining room for when you are weaned. You will want for nothing here. I only hope that it lasts. My parents, Jonathan and Sarah Youngblood, passed away last year. Your grandparents would have loved you, and I know they will watch over you from the heavens. We are the atypical Shadowhunters, because Sarah was a mundane who was raised Catholic. She converted my grandfather, and the two of them are responsible for the assistance we have received from the churches all over the world._

_There is a jewelry box that will be left to you. You know the one. There is a false bottom where you will find the Youngblood family ring. You will also find the Nightwine crest upon a locket. They are enchanted so that none but the wearer can remove them. You may use the Nightwine locket to enter the Hall._

_So you see, your ancestry is important to know and understand. You are a Shadowhunter, Fae, and Human. The best of the three worlds. Keep all of this information to yourself, for you will be a target if it is revealed to the wrong people. Maryse Lightwood is your mother's best friend. She will give you a place to go if you find yourself in danger. I have instructed Magnus Bane, one of your grandmother Nightwine's closest allies, to give this to you on your sixteenth birthday. He will also protect you as a powerful warlock. He is a loyal and good person, despite his deviant lifestyle, and I hope you will become friends. I know in my heart that I will be dead very soon. Your mother and I hope that you are happy, that you have found a family with Robert and Maryse Lightwood in New York. We wish we could raise you, but alas, it is not meant to be. We love you more than anything in the world._

_Vale, filia mia._

_Marcus Jonathan Youngblood_

_Veronica Aline Nightwine_

I stood there for a moment, re-reading the letter several times. It was so much to take in. My mother was one of the fae? Maryse never told me anything like what was in the letter. Why? I ran both hands through my hair, and then I dropped my head onto my knees. Two familiar shoes appeared at the edge of my vision. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me and let me slump into a body that smelled of leather and cologne. "Stay with me?"

"Always."

I couldn't fight it. The dam broke, and so did I. He ran his fingers through my hair, planting soft kisses across my shoulders. I clutched the back of his neck and shoulders and fell apart in his arms. Alec was here. Alive and breathing. And humming? The soft rumble from his chest turned to soft singing.

_"__It's just another night_

_And I'm staring at the moon_

_I saw a shooting star_

_And thought of you_

_I sang a lullaby_

_By the waterside and knew_

_If you were here,_

_I'd sing to you_

_You're on the other side_

_As the skyline splits in two_

_I'm miles away from seeing you_

_I can see the stars_

_From America_

_I wonder, do you see them, too?_

_So open your eyes and see_

_The way our horizons meet_

_And all of the lights will lead_

_Into the night with me_

_And I know these scars will bleed_

_But both of our hearts believe_

_All of these stars will guide us home_

_I can hear your heart_

_On the radio beat_

_They're playing 'Chasing Cars'_

_And I thought of us_

_Back to the time,_

_You were lying next to me_

_I looked across and fell in love_

_So I took your hand_

_Back through lamp lit streets I knew_

_Everything led back to you_

_So can you see the stars?_

_Over Amsterdam_

_You're the song my heart is_

_Beating to_

_So open your eyes and see_

_The way our horizons meet_

_And all of the lights will lead_

_Into the night with me_

_And I know these scars will bleed_

_But both of our hearts believe_

_All of these stars will guide us home."_

It was our song, the one we danced to in the conservatory when we were seventeen and deeply in love. He took me to Amsterdam for my birthday and we spent the evening sitting by the river on a wooden bench.

Alec shifted me on his lap and pulled me legs around his hips. He caught my chin and tipped my head up and gently brushed his mouth against mine. I melted into his warm, comforting, safe body. He took my breath; every thought flew from my mind. His mouth awoke the flames deep in my body, flames that burnt only for Alexander Gideon Lightwood. He lightly nipped at my bottom lip, sucking just enough to drive me insane. His arms tightened around my body and crushed me against his chest. Alec broke the kiss, breathing heavily and still holding me in his arms.

"Let's go home."

"As long as you stay with me."

"You're mine. Forever."

**Hope you enjoyed! Read and review please!**


End file.
